Things Unsaid
by Shadowed Shinobi
Summary: The last words of each departed Harry Potter character, if only they could have been said.
1. Regulus Black, to Sirius Black

Disclaimer: Not a single word in the actual Harry Potter saga belongs to me. Surprising, I know.

* * *

**Regulus Black, to Sirius Black**

I tried to do what you would have done, in the end.


	2. Peter Pettigrew, to James Potter

**Peter Pettigrew, to James Potter**

I wish I could take it back.


	3. Gideon Prewett, to Arthur Weasley

**Gideon Prewett, to Arthur Weasley**

You take good care of our Molly, you hear?


	4. Merope Gaunt, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Merope Gaunt, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Grow up strong like your father, Tommy. But learn to love.


	5. Dobby, to Harry Potter

**Dobby, to Harry Potter**

Harry Potter is safe now, sir. Dobby has repaid him.


	6. Quirinus Quirrell, to Sibyll Trelawney

**Quirinus Quirrell, to Sibyll Trelawney**

Travelling will bring great peril, indeed. I'm sorry I laughed.


	7. Cedric Diggory, to Amos Diggory

**Cedric Diggory, to Amos Diggory**

I won, Dad. Aren't you proud?


	8. Colin Creevey, to Dennis Creevey

**Colin Creevey, to Dennis Creevey**

I died like a real wizard, Dennis. Isn't that cool?


	9. Kendra Dumbledore, to Ariana Dumbledore

**Kendra Dumbledore, to Ariana Dumbledore**

I wish I could have fixed it. That's what mothers are supposed to do, right?


	10. Fred Weasley, to George Weasley

**Fred Weasley, to George Weasley**

Don't worry, George. I'm going to heaven. Guess how I know? Because we're the Holy Spirit! Get it? Because you're holey and I'm… dead. Please don't cry.


	11. Severus Snape, to Lily Evans

**Severus Snape, to Lily Evans**

I tried to protect him, Lily. I can do no more.


	12. Helena Ravenclaw, to Rowena Ravenclaw

**Helena Ravenclaw, to Rowena Ravenclaw**

I'm sorry I left, Mother. I'm not like you; I've always made stupid choices.


	13. Hepzibah Smith, to Hokey the House Elf

**Hepzibah Smith, to Hokey the House Elf**

Never trust a pretty face.


	14. Bertha Jorkins, to Rita Skeeter

**Bertha Jorkins, to Rita Skeeter**

You'll never _believe_ who I met in Albania, Rita!


	15. Igor Karkaroff, to Severus Snape

**Igor Karkaroff, to Severus Snape**

I vish I could haf had your bravery.


	16. Gellert Grindelwald, to Albus Dumbledore

**Gellert Grindelwald, to Albus Dumbledore**

I killed her, Albus. And I'm sorry.

* * *

Wow, over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much, guys, especially those of you who review every chapter. I adore you all!


	17. Mrs Crouch, to Barty Crouch, Junior

**Mrs. Crouch, to Barty Crouch, Junior**

Be happy, sweetheart.


	18. Rowena Ravenclaw, to Helena Ravenclaw

**Rowena Ravenclaw, to Helena Ravenclaw **

I miss you. Please come home.


	19. Fawkes, to Albus Dumbledore

**Fawkes, to Albus Dumbledore**

I'll be back. I promise.


	20. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, to Remus Lupin

**Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, to Remus Lupin**

It was all too brief.


	21. Marlene McKinnon, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Marlene McKinnon, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You will _never_ win.


	22. Gibbon, to Thorfinn Rowle

**Gibbon the Death Eater, to Thorfinn Rowle**

Your aim really sucks.


	23. Bathilda Bagshot, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Bathilda Bagshot, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I've lost everyone. Please, kill me.

* * *

I almost cried when I saw how many reviews I had today. You guys are the best!


	24. Perenelle Flamel, to Nicholas Flamel

**Perenelle Flamel, to Nicholas Flamel**

Thank you for the adventure.


	25. Tom Riddle Senior, to Tom Riddle Junior

**Tom Riddle Senior, to Tom Riddle Junior**

What have you done?

* * *

**Note:** To clarify, Tom Riddle Senior is Voldemort's grandfather, Tom Riddle Junior is Voldemort's father, and Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort.


	26. Benjy Fenwick, to Lucius Malfoy

**Benjy Fenwick, to Lucius Malfoy**

I wish I could have taken you with me.


	27. Barty Crouch Sr, to Barty Crouch Jr

**Barty Crouch Senior, to Barty Crouch Junior**

I should have been there.

* * *

Oh my goodness. Over two hundred reviews. You guys are the best. Your feedback means so much to me. Thank you!


	28. Gornuk the Goblin, to Griphook

**Gornuk the Goblin, to Griphook the Goblin**

This is why wizards can't be trusted.


	29. James Potter, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**James Potter, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

There are things worth dying for.


	30. Charity Burbage, to Severus Snape

**Charity Burbage, to Severus Snape**

Murderer. I hope you rot in Azkaban.


	31. Salazar Slytherin, to Godric Gryffindor

**Salazar Slytherin, to Godric Gryffindor**

Hogwarts will be mine. Just wait.


	32. Cuthbert Binns, to Minerva McGonagall

**Cuthbert Binns, to Minerva McGonagall**

Hmm. Must have dozed off.


	33. Edgar Bones, to Amelia Bones

**Edgar Bones, to Amelia Bones**

Give him hell from us.


	34. Mrs Lovegood, to Luna Lovegood

**Mrs. Lovegood, to Luna Lovegood**

The most important things in life are love, loyalty, and imagination.


	35. Dirk Cresswell, to Runcorn

**Dirk Cresswell, to Runcorn the Death Eater**

Let my death be on your conscience, if you have one.


	36. Amelia Bones, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Amelia Bones, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I knew I couldn't win, but I had to fight. For Edgar.


	37. The Bloody Baron, to Helena Ravenclaw

**The Bloody Baron, to Helena Ravenclaw**

I'm sorry, Helena. I never meant to hurt you.

* * *

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I never dreamed that this story would get so many!


	38. Alastor Moody, to Harry Potter

**Alastor Moody, to Harry Potter**

You can do it, boy. Constant vigilance!


	39. Ariana Dumbledore, to Aberforth

**Ariana Dumbledore, to Aberforth Dumbledore**

No… NO! STOP!

* * *

Just so you know, this is the halfway point. There are going to be seventy-seven chapters in all. I hope you stick with me until the end!


	40. Remus Lupin, to Sirius Black

**Remus Lupin, to Sirius Black**

And then there were none.


	41. Nicholas Flamel, to Albus Dumbledore

**Nicholas Flamel, to Albus Dumbledore**

Well, I had a good run, wouldn't you say?


	42. Dorcas Meadowes, to Lily Potter

**Dorcas Meadowes, to Lily Potter**

I'm sorry, dear. I guess I won't be able to stop by for young Harry's birthday after all.

* * *

A couple of people have told me that they posted parts of this story on their Facebook page/Tumblr/blog. I am so honored that you like this story enough to do so, but if you do copy this elsewhere, please cite me as the source and, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, post a link leading back to this story. I would really appreciate it!


	43. Mary Riddle, to Tom Riddle Senior

**Mary Riddle, to Tom Riddle Senior**

I always knew that Gaunt family was no good.


	44. Broderick Bode, to Arthur Weasley

**Broderick Bode, to Arthur Weasley**

I didn't do it by choice.


	45. The Basilisk, to Salazar Slytherin

**The Basilisk, to Salazar Slytherin**

I have failed you.


	46. Ted Tonks, to Andromeda Tonks

**Ted Tonks, to Andromeda Tonks**

Look after Dora, dear. I love you both.


	47. Godric Gryffindor, to Salazar Slytherin

**Godric Gryffindor, to Salazar Slytherin**

Hatred is the darkest and most dangerous of all magic.


	48. Bellatrix Lestrange, to Molly Weasley

**Bellatrix Lestrange, to Molly Weasley**

You _hit _me!


	49. Morfin Gaunt, to Albus Dumbledore

**Morfin Gaunt, to Albus Dumbledore**

I wish I had killed them. Muggle filth!

* * *

I love you all, my marvellous readers! You inspire me to keep writing with your amazingly kind words of encouragement. Over five hundred reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	50. Moaning Myrtle, to Olive Hornby

**Moaning Myrtle, to Olive Hornby**

I'll never let you forget this.


	51. Sirius Black, to Harry Potter

**Sirius Black, to Harry Potter**

I am so proud of you, Harry.


	52. Barty Crouch Junior, to Cornelius Fudge

**Barty Crouch Junior, to Cornelius Fudge**

Cold…


	53. Frank Bryce, to Tom Riddle Junior

**Frank Bryce, to Tom Riddle Junior**

Shoulda kept my nose out of it, I expect. That's a fine son _you_ turned out to have, Master Riddle.


	54. Nagini, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Nagini, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

You said you'd protect me.


	55. Tom Riddle Junior, to Mary Riddle

**Tom Riddle Junior, to Mary Riddle**

He looks just like me…


	56. Rufus Scrimgeour, to Harry Potter

**Rufus Scrimgeour, to Harry Potter**

I hope you know what you're doing.


	57. German Woman, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Unnamed German Woman, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Das Leben ist das einzige Gut des Schlechten.

_Life is the only blessing that wickedness possesses. _

* * *

I don't speak German, so if the grammar is incorrect, I beg your indulgence. Also, this is a quote from Friedrich Schiller, not my own words.


	58. Mrs Abbott, to Hannah Abbott

**Mrs. Abbott, to Hannah Abbott**

I'm so glad that you weren't home. I love you.


	59. Phineas Nigellus Black, to Ursula Black

**Phineas Nigellus Black, to Ursula Black**

At least now I'll be rid of those griping students.


	60. Montgomery Boy, to Mrs Montgomery

**Montgomery Boy, to Mrs. Montgomery**

But I always liked puppies…

* * *

Montgomery was the five year old boy killed by Fenrir Greyback in the sixth book.


	61. Nicholas de Mimsy, to the Executioner

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, to the Executioner**

You couldn't just get it done in one nice clean chop, could you?


	62. Helga Hufflepuff, to Salazar Slytherin

**Helga Hufflepuff, to Salazar Slytherin**

Magic makes everyone equal.


	63. Hedwig, to Harry Potter

**Hedwig, to Harry Potter**

I can't go. You'll be alone.


	64. Florean Fortescue, to Bellatrix

**Florean Fortescue, to Bellatrix Lestrange**

Ice cream sundaes and history lessons. What threat was I?


	65. Emmeline Vance, to Albus Dumbledore

**Emmeline Vance, to Albus Dumbledore**

I knew the risks when I signed up.


	66. Aragog the Acromantula, to Rubeus Hagrid

**Aragog the Acromantula, to Rubeus Hagrid**

War, hatred, violence… Perhaps it is your kin who are the monsters, not mine.


	67. Lily Potter, to Harry Potter

**Lily Potter, to Harry Potter**

Don't worry, Harry. Mommy will keep you safe.


	68. Grandfather of Krum, to Grindelwald

**Grandfather of Viktor Krum, to Gellert Grindelwald**

You are strong. Zat does not mean you should destroy ze weak.


	69. Marvolo Gaunt, to Merope Gaunt

**Marvolo Gaunt, to Merope Gaunt**

You are a disgrace.


	70. Albus Dumbledore, to Harry Potter

**Albus Dumbledore, to Harry Potter**

Don't cry for me, Harry. I am going to see my family again.


	71. Gregorovitch, to Ollivander

**Gregorovitch, to Ollivander**

All ze damage zat vand has caused… I fear it iz my fault.


	72. Fabian Prewett, to Gideon Prewett

**Fabian Prewett, to Gideon Prewett**

I bet I got more of them than you did.


	73. Walburga Black, to Sirius Black

**Walburga Black, to Sirius Black**

My only son died years ago.


	74. Vincent Crabbe, to Gregory Goyle

**Vincent Crabbe, to Gregory Goyle**

I really messed this one up, didn't I?


	75. Percival Dumbledore, to Kendra

**Percival Dumbledore, to Kendra Dumbledore**

I do not regret what I have done.


	76. Harry Potter, to Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Harry Potter, to Tom Marvolo Riddle**

If it means defeating you, I will die a hundred deaths.


	77. Tom Marvolo Riddle, to No One

**Tom Marvolo Riddle, to No One**

I feel death coming. I am afraid.

* * *

Well, this is the end. Thank you so much, readers! I am especially grateful to those of you who reviewed every chapter. You are awesome! One last request before we part ways: Please leave a review telling me which chapter was your favorite, because I'm curious.

Humbly yours,

Shadow


End file.
